


暗黑海贼王

by duoxiexz



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duoxiexz/pseuds/duoxiexz
Summary: 财富、名声、权力，这世界上的一切的男人 “海贼王”哥尔·D·罗杰，在被行刑受死之前说了一句话，让全世界的人都涌向了大海。“想要我的宝藏吗？如果想要的话，那就到海上去找吧，我全部都放在那里。”，世界开始迎接“大海贼时代”的来临。
Kudos: 10





	1. 海贼猎人

正午时分，烈日烘烤着大地。空荡荡的广场只有一根十字架耸立在中央，被绑在十字架上的人奄奄一息。  
他嘴唇惨白，干燥的血迹染红了半边脸。  
一位少女捧着花篮，默默走到他身边，从篮子里取出一个装水的玻璃瓶，踮脚递到他嘴边；“大哥哥，你喝口水吧。”  
那人面无表情地睁开眼睛，刺眼的阳光似乎不能刺激到他。  
“呵。”  
他轻笑一声，继而用沙哑的声音说道：“我快要死了，你就用这些东西打发我？”  
少女还是擎着那瓶水。阳光透过玻璃瓶映出波纹似的光芒，那光芒扫在她白皙的脸上，像月光在湖面泛起的涟漪。  
男人闭上眼睛，一阵漫长的沉默。  
少女的手臂酸得支撑不住，只好把瓶子放回花篮，她望着男人脸上的血迹，眼泪渐渐淌了出来。  
听到少女的啜泣，男人不耐烦地睁开眼睛，望着少女愣了片刻，突然露出邪魅的笑容，“小姑娘，真想让我死之前快活点儿，就给我口一下。”  
“口？”少女见他说话不由嘴角上扬，可忽地想明白了这个字的意思，转瞬间变了脸色。  
“呵。”  
男人又轻笑一声，闭上了眼睛。  
不知过了多久，应该不算久，男人感觉到有人在脱他的裤子。他的裤子本就宽松，一下子就扯过了膝盖。他猛地睁眼低头，正看见少女半蹲着，直勾勾地望着他的肉棒。  
少女离得很近，她似乎知道要做什么，又似乎不知道。可她一定不知道他的尺寸。男人原本软趴趴的肉棒迅速膨胀耸立，眼瞅着就要戳到少女的嘴唇，她赶紧向后退缩，一个趔趄差点摔倒。  
“快点！”男人催促道。  
少女面露难色，“我应该怎么做？”  
“含住它，然后前后套弄！”  
少女望着肉棒，咽了咽口水，之后慢慢把脑袋靠了过去，伸出嘴巴，像接吻似地轻轻碰触到肉棒的前端。  
只这一碰，男人便感觉似有电流在身体涌动穿梭，“张大嘴，把它整根含进去！”  
他胯间用力，想向前顶，把自己的庞然大物塞进少女娇小的嘴巴里，但是可恶的十字架绑住了他的腰，使他动弹不得。  
少女犹豫了一会儿，渐渐张大嘴巴，慢慢把肉棒含入口中。味蕾传递着肉棒皮质上的咸腥味，鼻子传递着他胯下的酸臭味，而她的舌头，则感受着男人整个身体传来的激动的颤抖。他激动的回应，让女孩对自己有了自信。  
“前后套弄它，吸吮它！啊！”  
少女大胆起来，照着男人的说法裹紧肉棒前后套弄，她的精神放松下来，右手不由搭在男人赤裸的大腿上。  
除了口活本身，整件事还不算太糟……少女心里这样想。如果男人洗个澡，干干净净，两个人在床上躺下，她一边给他口，一边让他摸自己的头发，那就是一件让人愉悦的事了。可惜，他现在十分脏臭，更糟的是，他快要死了。  
“啊！不要让牙齿碰到它！”  
少女顿了一下，右手收回身前握住阳具，突然加快了节奏。她双唇吮住阳具像要把它吸进自己的身体，向前套弄的每一次都把又粗又长的肉棒抵到嗓子眼。肉棒塞进喉咙带来的恶心与窒息让她再次加速。  
她为了加快速度，从前后套弄改为上下吞吐，双手握住肉棒激烈地拧着它转动。口水与咸湿腺液的润滑在摩擦中发出咕滋咕滋的声响，少女自己也不由有节奏地轻声呻吟起来。  
男人的精神在虚弱无力与亢奋冲动中来回徘徊，仿佛一下在天堂一下在地狱，而随着少女一次一次的吸吮，他离地狱越来越远，离天堂越来越近。  
在骄阳的炙烤下，两个人都感觉自己燃烧了起来。  
“就是这样……再快一点，让我射出来，啊！”  
少女感觉肉棒突然大了一圈，之后不停抽动，她还没有反应过来，浓稠的精液就灌进了嗓子。  
“咳！”  
她吐出肉棒干咳，抽动的肉棒没有停止喷射，射到了她的脸上，射到了她的头发上，最后的几滴又顺着肉棒淌到了她的手上。  
“啊……”男人长舒一口气。  
他抬头回味，却发现广场上聚集起了不少人，那些人的表情可谓千奇百怪，但全部都不怀好意。  
少女止住咳嗽，拎起玻璃瓶喝水漱口，用掉了大半。  
“大哥哥，你喝口水吧。”  
男人见她又擎起了胳膊，胳膊上白皙的皮肤被晒得通红，汗水顺着下巴滑向脖子，脸颊和头发上挂着凝成了块的精液。  
他把脖子向前伸了伸，咕咚咕咚，一口气喝掉了剩下的水。  
“喂，你就是索隆吧？”  
人群中走出一个头戴草帽的少年。少女看向他，只觉得少年的长相很特别，大大的眼睛、大大的嘴巴，活像一个特大型号的玩偶娃娃。  
少年伸出手，抚摸女孩的脸颊，擦拭索隆留下的痕迹。擦好以后，他一手掐腰，一手按在头顶的草帽上，露出十二分的微笑。  
“我叫路飞，是要成为海贼王的男人。罗罗诺亚·索隆，加入我的海贼团吧！”


	2. 橡胶人路飞

“路飞？无名鼠辈……你是在拿我找乐子吗？本大爷可是海贼猎人啊！”  
被索隆这样训斥，路飞也不生气。他靠近索隆，帮他穿上了裤子。  
“不打算加入我，我可不会帮你逃出生天。”路飞虽然说着不讲情面的话，脸上却依然阳光。  
他指向女孩儿，“大海上比她幼齿的萝莉多的是，你以后一个也享受不到。”  
索隆表情一变，像被戳到了痛处。  
“好吧！如果你能打开这些捆住我的绳索，帮我找回我的两把佩刀，我就跟你出海！”  
“哈哈，好，我们一言为定！”  
说罢，路飞便离开广场。  
穿过人群，他听到人们小声的议论：敢惹蒙卡上校，这小伙子死定了！还有人说：佩萝，这个放荡的女孩，把她家里人的脸都丢尽了！  
路飞一笑置之，大步迈向小镇的街巷。他记得在来的路上看到一家酒馆，都说酒后吐真言，去那里找人询问总会有些线索的。  
这位年轻的少年一进入酒馆，便引来不少人好奇的目光。在他们眼里，这个小伙子很可能还没有成年，是不应该进出这种场所的。  
“伙计，给我来一杯度数最低的啤酒。”  
几个人低声哄笑，角落里一个醉鬼则笑得很无礼。很多人都把好奇的眼光收了回去，这似乎只是一个平平无奇的小鬼头，跑到这儿寻找那种变成了大人的感觉。  
“伙计，你知道索隆是怎么被蒙卡上校抓到的吗？”  
酒馆里所有人的目光又齐刷刷回到了路飞的身上。  
“额……小兄弟，你别为难我了。蒙卡上校的事情，我可不敢说……”  
酒馆里一下子就陷入了安静。  
一把餐叉掉在地上的声音从角落传来，方才嘲笑路飞的醉汉摇晃着站起身走到吧台前，拿起路飞面前盛啤酒的木杯仰起脖子灌上了一大口。  
“伙计们”，他环顾四周，“你们的胆子是海胆吗？都被海王类给吃了吗？”  
他表情轻浮，脑袋摇来晃去，“那位可恶的剑客！在尊敬的上校之子赫鲁梅伯拽着讨厌的佩萝去佩萝家里时，袭击了他！还好正义的蒙卡上校把讨厌的佩萝当作人质，威胁可恶的剑客放下了手中的长刀！”  
路飞听的很认真，他心想，佩萝肯定就是在广场上的那个女孩儿了，“可是，佩萝为什么不想回自己家？”  
醉鬼的表情突然变得更加浮夸，“哦！装作大人的小伙子，你越来越像一个大人了！”他又灌上了一口啤酒，“因为尊敬的上校之子赫鲁梅伯有一个纯洁的爱好，就是喜欢把他看上的女孩儿带回女孩儿家里，当着她家人的面奸淫她！”  
路飞露出微笑，“这么说赫鲁梅伯是个大坏蛋，蒙卡也一样可恶！”  
酒馆里的人都倒吸了一口冷气。  
可酒鬼借着酒劲儿却发了疯，“没错！”  
酒保怕酒鬼再说出什么过分的话，插话道：“可这要怪佩萝，她如果不是在路上极力反抗，还扇了赫鲁梅伯一巴掌，赫鲁梅伯不会对她那么粗暴，也就不会引来那个剑客。”  
酒鬼拿起木杯一饮而尽，之后把杯子狠狠摔在了地上。可那木杯受潮绵软，没有发出多大的声响，不过酒鬼的声音倒是很大。  
“蠢货，我祝你也生一个像佩萝一样活泼可爱的女儿，在赫鲁梅伯拖着她去你家的时候，你就负责在一旁安慰你那可怜的女儿不要反抗，一会儿绝不会太痛，谁都会有第一次！”  
酒保面露愠色，但他没想对这个醉鬼动粗，因为这家伙已经激动地从座位上站起来，又扑通一声倒在了地上。  
他瘫坐在地上，嘴里振振有词，“你是酒馆里唯一清醒的人，却和那些酒鬼一样说着醉话！我现在好想去蒙卡家里偷走剑客的三把长刀，一把捅死蒙卡，一把捅死他那个该死的儿子，一刀捅死他性感的老婆！在捅死他老婆之前先把她干个爽！”  
路飞眼前一亮，“哦？索隆的刀在蒙卡家里？我还以为会在部队的仓库。那样的话，可不好偷出来。”  
“部队的仓库？蒙卡的家就是部队的仓库，值钱的、重要的东西都被他老婆收拾着！”  
“哈哈”，路飞大喜过望，“那索隆身上绳索的钥匙应该也在他老婆手里，对吧？”  
醉汉还没反应过来，酒馆里的人都没有反应过来，路飞已经走出了酒馆。  
酒保或许是第一个反应过来的人，“这家伙没问我们蒙卡的住处，他不会去蒙卡家的，对吧?”  
镇上的人都知道蒙卡的家，这并不难打听。蒙卡家的房子坐落在镇子的富人区，是个独栋的别墅。周围几户人家的房子都离他家很远，这使得蒙卡家的房子显得格外尊贵。  
路飞走近别墅，发现二楼的窗户是敞开的。  
“橡胶橡胶！”  
他甩出两只胳膊拽住窗户，嗖地一声就弹射了进去，撞翻了二楼客厅的沙发。  
路飞站起身子，拍拍身上的泥土。他听见有人关闭淋浴，打开了房间的门，于是赶紧躲在了一台柜子后面。  
“沙发怎么翻了？”  
是个女人在说话，她的声音很清亮，带着一丝成熟。  
一阵香气率先飘进了路飞的鼻子里，之后女人裹着浴巾的浑圆大屁股映进了路飞的眼帘。她腰身很细，腿并不粗壮，这让她的屁股显得格外大。浴巾像包臀的裙子一样，只能包住她一半屁股，另一半则赤裸裸地呈现在路飞面前。路飞心里偷笑，难怪那醉鬼说她性感。  
她弯腰去捡散落在地上的东西，一下子春光乍泄，整个阴部都暴露在了路飞的眼前。能看得出她有修剪阴部，阴毛十分整齐。由于她出来的急切，还没来得及擦干身体，阴唇旁的毛还沾着晶莹的水滴。  
路飞一时精虫上脑，一步迈到她身后，左手握住她一侧的屁股，右手伸到胸前按住了她的乳房。这女人不仅有硕大的屁股，还有雄伟的乳房。虽然隔着浴巾，但路飞手上的触感却十分柔软。  
“谁？”  
女人极力挣脱，路飞没有用力控制，只是抓住浴巾。女人舍弃浴巾挣脱出去，整个人赤裸的站在了他的面前。  
乳房没了浴巾的束缚，跳脱出来恍如一对儿吊钟，晃得路飞气血翻涌，裤裆里早支起了小帐篷。  
女人本能地伸手遮住自己的乳房，目光却不由落在了路飞的小帐篷上。  
“夫人，我听说蒙卡的左手是一柄斧子，你们两个做爱一定很不方便，所以我来这儿找你，想让你也能体会到做女人的快乐！”  
女人打量了他一番，笑了出来，“哈，你真是色胆包天，就不怕蒙卡一斧子把你剁成两节儿？”  
她放下胸前的双手，向路飞身前移步。  
“你的死活跟我没有关系，不过……”  
她走到路飞身前，乳房正对着路飞的脑袋。路飞的身高比她矮了不少，在她眼里，他不过是个小孩子。  
她弯下腰，一对乳房垂在空中摇摇晃晃。她伸手搭在了路飞裤裆上，手指尖抵住了路飞的小帐篷，“就凭你这么小的东西，怎么让我快活？”  
路飞脱下裤子，坚硬的肉棒笔直耸立，颇有些粗壮。  
“这已经有成年人的平均水准了吧？我才十七岁，你的要求未免也太严格了。”  
女人取回浴巾，坐到一把椅子上，将浴巾盖在自己胸前，翘起二郎腿。  
“虽然蒙卡左手的斧子很碍事，但他那里至少比你长。我的阴道比平常女人更深，像你这样的尺寸根本塞不满它。小毛孩子，快滚吧！”  
路飞望着女人，表情十分自信，“如果只是想要更长的肉棒，怎么可能难得倒我？我可是要成为海贼王的男人！”  
路飞说罢握住了自己的肉棒，“橡胶橡胶！”  
他随便一扯，肉棒就扯出了原来的两倍长。  
女人惊呼一声站起身来，浴巾顺着乳房滑落在了地上。她想伸手掐自己一把，确认这不是一场梦。可她的手却不由自主抚摸到了自己的乳房，并且拧了自己乳头一下。她的性欲似干柴触到烈火，一下子就烧了起来。  
“我是橡胶果实能力者，凭我的果实能力，就没有驯服不了的女人！”  
路飞见女人春心萌动，大步走向女人，抬起头向她索吻。女人主动弯腰，伸出舌头和他的舌头互相搅动。她的手立刻攥住了路飞长长的肉棒来回搓弄，继而牵扯肉棒来到自己的阴户口。  
路飞感觉到龟头触碰到湿滑的液体，腰间一用力肉棒前端便顶了进去，女人也停止亲吻，站直了身体，试图将整个肉棒都裹进自己的逼里。  
“啊！好深！好舒服！太棒了，你的肉棒都插到子宫里了，啊，顶的我好舒服啊！”  
路飞看着眼前女人晃动的双乳。她的乳头暗红，乳晕也很大，真是一对淫荡的乳房。他伸出双手紧紧握住，张开大嘴凶猛地吸吮乳头。  
“啊！啊！”  
女人随着肉棒的一进一出发出舒畅的呻吟，她用力扭着自己的腰撞击肉棒，路飞则迎合着她的节奏，在她撞过来的时候把肉棒用力插入。路飞吸吮她的一个乳房，女人则用一只手玩弄自己的另一个乳房。她此刻已彻底沉沦在了肉欲之中，大脑里一片空白，只想着向更大的快感冲刺。  
两个人用这个姿势激烈地碰撞了许久，整个别墅都回荡着肉棒与阴部撞击的啪啪声，还有女人淫荡的呻吟声。路飞也被这性感淫荡的女人感染，嘴巴不停玩弄她的乳房，刺激她的乳头，肉棒不停抽插，感受着她紧致深邃的阴道对肉棒的吸吮，  
“啊！太舒服了，用力，再快点！我不行了，快！”  
女人有些颤抖，路飞立马把她放倒在地，将她双腿搭在自己肩上。  
“橡胶橡胶！橡胶质感！”  
他对准阴户，猛地将肉棒插入了女人的身体。  
女人感觉到前所未有的快感。路飞的肉棒一会儿如真人的肉棒触感一般，一会儿又像成人玩具的触感一般，那多层次的触感在摩擦中传递出无与伦比的刺激。女人一手握住自己的乳房，一手探到下面摩擦自己的阴蒂。  
“啊！我去了，我去了！”  
伴随着女人一阵剧烈的抽搐，一股暖流从阴道深处流淌出来，包裹住了路飞的肉棒。路飞见她已经高潮，渐渐停下了抽插，肉棒也缩回了原本的长度，从她的阴道里退了出来。  
女人起身搂住路飞，低头含住路飞的肉棒柔情地吸吮，她对这短短的肉棒再没有一点偏见，反而爱不释手。


	3. 特殊的爱好

“你怎么还不射？”  
女人像抱婴儿一样抱着路飞，用手玩弄路飞的肉棒。她圆润滑腻的乳房堵在路飞嘴边，让他沉浸在奶香之中。  
路飞站起身，把肉棒放在乳房中间，女人也识趣地双手夹紧乳房，低头含住龟头。  
“可能使用了橡胶果实的能力，所以不是很敏感，快，拿出你的本事让我射出来，要不然我就再干你一次！”  
“彭！”  
楼下传来关门的声音。  
“妈，给我绳索的钥匙！”是赫鲁梅伯回来了！  
女人吓了一跳，赶紧把肉棒从嘴里吐了出来，路飞则纹丝不动，看着她坏笑。  
“去浴室！”  
女人伸手抓住路飞的肉棒，领着路飞走进浴室关上门，立马跪下来口交。  
“你快射吧，射了以后赶紧离开！”  
“妈，你在楼上吗？我的天！这里发生了什么？”赫鲁梅伯一定是看到了乱七八糟的客厅。  
女人一边口交，一边打开淋浴掩盖她口交的声音。她抽空冲外面喊道：“我在洗澡！”  
“妈，外面怎么那么乱？”赫鲁梅伯已经来到浴室的门口，和他们二人只有一门之隔。  
这反倒激发了路飞的性欲，光口交是没办法让他射出来的。他拉起女人绕到她身后，提枪找准阴户，粗暴地一下子捅了进去。  
“啊！”女人尖叫一声，赶紧捂住了自己的嘴巴。  
“怎么了？妈，你没事吧？”  
“哦……”女人努力压低自己的声音，让自己说话时起伏的呼吸变得平稳一些，“没事没事，哦……我只是在洗澡……”  
“这样啊……妈，广场上绳索的钥匙在哪？我们今天就要杀了索隆！你知道他有多滑稽吗？他让佩萝在大庭广众之下替他口交！真够变态的！你说佩萝这个婊子多下贱？她宁愿在那么多人面前替他口交，都不愿意让我干她！”  
啪嗒，浴室的门被路飞伸长的手臂拉开，一副极其淫秽的画面展现在了赫鲁梅伯面前。他的母亲正沐浴温水，被一个小伙子从身后猛干。他们胯间的交合摩擦带出浓稠软白的粘液，像野兽的口水一般，随着抽插的节奏在空中一上一下地弹动。  
赫鲁梅伯一时间愣在原地，没有丝毫反应。  
自己淫荡的一面展露在儿子面前，女人羞愧难当，“儿子，对不起……”  
可这种羞愧却似乎助长了肉体上的快感。她一边道歉，一边又无力逃脱，甚至享受地呻吟起来。  
“你就是赫鲁梅伯吧？”  
路飞咧嘴露出笑容，他打量着这个身材瘦小的年轻人，如果没有武器他或许都不是佩萝的对手。  
“听说你有一个特殊的爱好，就是喜欢当着女孩儿爸爸的面奸淫她，我和你差不多，我喜欢当着女人儿子的面干她。”  
路飞的抽插变得更加凶猛，惹得赫鲁梅伯的母亲尖叫连连。  
赫鲁梅伯反应了过来，怒不可遏，“你这个混蛋，你知道我爸是谁吗？我现在就杀了你！”  
他伸手去取腰间的手枪，可路飞的手却率先抓住了他的脖子，并抵着他的身体撞向了身后的墙壁。  
“咳！”  
瘦小的赫鲁梅伯咳出一口鲜血，眼前一阵眩晕，跪倒在了地上动弹不得。  
“啊……不要伤害我的儿子……啊！”  
赫鲁梅伯的母亲突然双腿一软跪在了地上，浑身抽搐，她自己也没想到，在这种情况下她竟然高潮了。  
“没用的女人，我还没射呢！”  
路飞拿起一管洗发液，抬起女人的屁股噗呲一捅，全部挤了进去。  
“不要，不要……啊！”  
伴随着女人的哀嚎，路飞用力将肉棒插入了她的肛门。  
“装什么装，这么松软的屁眼儿，你平时也喜欢让蒙卡走你后门吧？”  
“没有……我只是自己用假的试过……啊……啊！”  
女人原本的哀嚎，变成了夹杂痛苦与快感的呻吟。  
赫鲁梅伯在地上无法动弹，眼睁睁地看着自己的母亲和路飞肛交，眼泪鼻涕全像打开了阀门一样止不住地往外流。  
“啊……啊……”  
“贱货，当着你儿子的面你还叫的那么欢，接着叫，再叫的大声点儿！”  
“儿子，对不起，啊！啊！”  
赫鲁梅伯的母亲高声淫叫，整个街道都能听到她淫荡的呻吟。她全身一阵酥麻，又一次开始止不住地抽搐。路飞感到下体一阵温热，她竟然忍不住尿了出来。  
路飞也终于到达了临界点，他猛地加速抽插，在喷射之前拔出肉棒将赫鲁梅伯的母亲翻过身子。  
“啊！”  
数股浓精喷射而出，顺着赫鲁梅伯母亲的肚子向上，喷洒在她的乳房上、脸蛋儿上、头发上，最远的甚至喷到了赫鲁梅伯的脸上。   
他把略微收缩的肉棒抵到赫鲁梅伯母亲的嘴巴，她便张开嘴巴，温柔地将残存的精液清理干净，咽了下去。  
“女人，把钥匙和刀给我，我要去救索隆。”


	4. 死刑

路飞再回到广场，发现那里已经被围了个水泄不通。  
一位长者拄着拐杖，用颤抖但是还算明亮的声音向众人喊话：“经过刚才的讨论，请容许我对这两人的罪行做出陈述和判决。”  
两个人？路飞抗着两把长刀挤过人群，正看见佩萝跪坐在蒙卡上校身边啜泣，索隆则闭着眼睛像是在睡觉。  
“这位海贼猎人，罗罗诺亚•索隆，先是袭击赫鲁梅伯，攻击海军，随后又当众猥亵佩萝。实在罪无可恕，判处死刑！佩萝虽为从犯，但同样协助索隆攻击了赫鲁梅伯，并且配合索隆的诱导，做出有伤风化之事。”  
这位长者停顿片刻，转头望向蒙卡，见蒙卡恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，悻悻地回过头，“同样判处死刑……诸位，可有异议？”  
蒙卡露出得意的神情，他举起右手，准确地说是举起斧子，他的整个右前臂已经被改装成了一把斧头。  
“你们觉得怎样？”  
他指着一对夫妇，其中的女人眼眶里擎着泪，“我们……同意……”  
抱住她的男人倒一副大义凛然的样子，“有什么好哭的？做出这么不要脸的事情，我没她这个女儿！”  
听到父母的回复，佩萝的哭声渐渐止住了。  
“哈哈哈！”蒙卡得意地仰天大笑，“赫鲁梅伯那家伙怎么还不回来，算了，老子就连十字架一块儿砍成两半儿好了！”  
众人都不自觉地退后几步，怕身上溅到鲜血。  
此时路飞却大摇大摆地走到了蒙卡和索隆中间。他不慌不忙，望着索隆走过来，似是没看到蒙卡这个人一样。现场的其他人，包括蒙卡，都呆呆地看向路飞，不晓得他要做什么。  
“咔！”  
路飞把两把长刀扔在了地上，“喏，索隆，你的刀。”  
索隆睁开眼睛，露出有些惊讶的表情。  
“你是什么人？”蒙卡冲路飞吼道。  
周围的人里有人认出了路飞，“蒙卡上校，他就是刚才在广场上，说要救出索隆的家伙。他是个海贼！”  
“不知死活的东西！”  
蒙卡一斧子朝路飞扫过去，路飞纵身一跃躲了过去，可蒙卡的左拳又挥了过来，结结实实砸在了路飞的肚子上。  
“啊！”  
路飞惨叫一声吐出一口鲜血，躺倒在了地面上。  
蒙卡轻笑一声，“小子，你太弱了！”  
路飞歪着脑袋看向索隆，一脸歉意。索隆则从惊讶转为失望，对他说道：“路飞，你如果能逃，就赶快逃吧！”  
路飞吃力地站起身，“开什么玩笑，你看这四周被围得水泄不通，我逃得掉吗？你之前应该提醒我才对，这是我第一次出海，我哪里想到一个区区海军上校有这样实力。”  
“你也太小看海军了！”  
蒙卡一脚将路飞踹倒在地，“海贼的话根本不需要审判，今天你必须死！不过在这之前，我要先把审判了结，杀了那个剑客和女孩儿！”  
他说罢朝索隆走了过去。  
正当蒙卡要一斧子劈向索隆的时候，一个凄惨尖锐的声音从人群中传了出来。  
“爸爸！”  
赫鲁梅伯挤过人群，涕泗横流地指着路飞控诉：“爸爸，这个男人今天来咱们家强奸了妈妈，还把我打倒在地，当着我的面跟她做爱。让我杀了他，让我杀了他！”  
他跑到蒙卡身边，打算捡起地上的长刀，却因为太过激动绊倒了自己，正倒在佩萝的裙边。他瞥见佩萝的眼睛死死盯着他，吓了一跳，惊慌失措间颤颤巍巍地站了起来。  
“什么？”蒙卡不敢相信这件事，他看到慌乱的儿子又大声安慰道，“赫鲁梅伯，你镇静一点！”  
赫鲁梅伯的行动十分慌乱，愤怒和羞辱摧毁了他的大半理智。他说话的语气、他行动的样子，在旁观者看来无不显得滑稽。更何况，他说出的内容本就滑稽：赫鲁梅伯被路飞以其人之道还治其人之身，目中无人的蒙卡上校竟然戴上了绿帽子！  
不知人群中是谁憋不住笑，那笑声在肃静的广场格外显眼，却无法分辨是从哪个方向传来。  
“谁？”  
蒙卡怒吼一声，“不许笑！”  
他的愤怒在此刻显得苍白无力，他已经明白过来，这些家伙都在心里乐开花了。  
他愤怒地挥舞大斧，逼得人们惊叫连连向后退去。  
“今后你们谁敢提起赫鲁梅伯刚才说过的话，就只有死路一条，明白吗？”  
“啊！”  
一声惨叫从蒙卡的身后传来，他本以为是儿子捅死了路飞，可回过头，却看到一把刀从赫鲁梅伯的身后刺穿了他。那刀正刺在胸口的位置，血液顺着缝隙蔓延出来，岔出几道极细的分支向外喷射。  
是佩萝！  
她刚才捡起了地上的另一把刀，在赫鲁梅伯看向路飞的时候，从他的身后捅了进去。而此刻路飞已经爬了起来，从裤兜里掏出钥匙，解开十字架上的锁链，放出了索隆。  
佩萝双手持刀，侧目看向蒙卡，露出了邪魅的笑容和略显怪异与放纵的笑声。  
“啊！”  
蒙卡发了狂，冲向佩萝一斧子劈了下去。  
索隆迅速走到佩萝身后，拿过佩萝的长刀从赫鲁梅伯的身上抽了出来。  
“咔！”  
蒙卡吃了一惊，索隆竟然单臂单刀，挡下了他的斩击！  
他不信这家伙有如此蛮力，用尽全身力量横劈了过去。可索隆只是变换了一下拿刀的方式，换到左手反手将长刀横在手臂前面，便轻松过挡下了又一次斩击！  
路飞在一边惊呼，“原来你这么强！”  
索隆一发力将蒙卡弹开，从容地从地上捡起另一把刀，“蒙卡，你该谢谢这小女孩儿帮我泄了火，不然你已经没命了。不过，你既然判了她死刑，那现在就必须做好被处以死刑的觉悟。”  
蒙卡第一次露出了害怕的样子，可他望了望四周的人们，那些人不再充满畏惧的目光像一根根鞭子抽打着他，逼着他穷凶极恶到生命的最后一刻。  
他勇敢地冲向索隆，那一刻他已知晓了自己的命运。  
索隆手起刀落，蒙卡倒在地上，没了性命。  
人群见到是这种结局，都露出了小心翼翼的轻松的表情。他们渐渐向后散去，包括佩萝的父母。佩萝的母亲似乎还想对佩萝说些什么，可她的父亲却硬扯着她想赶紧离开这个是非之地。  
“你们这些猪都快滚吧！我祝你们的女儿都被下一个来到这里的上校奸淫，祝你们的儿子都被他判处死刑，这样你们就可以老老实实、安安静静地过你们的好日子了，哈哈哈哈！”  
佩萝望着远去的人群肆意地宣泄自己的鄙夷厌恶，说着自己从未说过的粗鄙诅咒。路飞和索隆互相对视一眼，都十分无奈。  
等佩萝发泄完，她转身蹦蹦跳跳地来到路飞和索隆身边，仿佛从未这样快活过。  
“我决定了，我要你们带我出海，我也要做一个海贼！”  
路飞听完哈哈大笑，索隆则面露难色。  
“我可不想带着你出海，海上太危险了。而且实话说，我并没打算长久地呆在这家伙的海贼团，你也看到了他有多弱！我只是答应随他出海，可没说过期限！”  
“纳尼？！”  
路飞惊呆了。


End file.
